


Gym Grind

by luxnoctre



Series: drabbles for moots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun’s Muscles, Established Relationship, Gym, Jongdae is shamelessly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/luxnoctre
Summary: Maybe the gym isn’t that bad
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: drabbles for moots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644364
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Gym Grind

**Author's Note:**

> A literal Drabble I wrote in an hour because my dear moot was starving so please take these crumbs and I promise we will survive these dry times
> 
> Much love~
> 
> Ignore any mistakes please thanks

“Look, I don’t really think this is necessary-”

“Nope! You’re coming with me,” Baekhyun chirped happily, pulling a reluctant Jongdae closer and closer to their destination.

“But I can always work out at home!” Jongdae whined for the 1000th time. But even his stubborn pout and dragging feet weren’t enough to deter his boyfriend. “Really, why don’t we just jog about the park instead? Less people, more birds, less germs..”

“Babe.” Baekhyun grasped Jongdae’s hands tightly in his own and stared at Jongdae, who had no choice but to look back. “I’m right here with you, it’s going to be a lot of fun, I promise.”

Jongdae grumbled under his breath about overexcited gym addicts but Baekhyun’s pleading look made him sign with acceptance. “You’re not going to laugh at me?”

“Why would I laugh at you?” Baekhyun cooed, reaching up to thumb Jongdae’s cheekbone. “And after this, I promise we can go to that superfoods place you love so much.”

That perked Jongdae up quickly; he’s been craving for a decent salad for ages. “The one by the grocery store? With the amazing acai bowls?” 

“Yup, we can splurge on as much fruit as we want.”

“Well what are we waiting for?” Jongdae practically cheered, now marching towards the gym with a renewed energy, “Let’s go!” Baekhyun stifled a chuckle at Jongdae’s enthusiasm but dutifully followed along.

The moment Jongdae stepped into the gym, he immediately regretted his decision to come. The place was  _ packed.  _ There were patrons at almost every machine, faces screwed up in concentration. Jongdae froze in his tracks as he was hit face on with a blast of AC and Baekhyun had to push him to get him to move forward. 

“For the blueberries,” Jongdae muttered under his breath, steeling his nerves. He felt significantly weaker compared to the muscular, toned men stretching at a corner, or the toned women sprinting on the treadmills. But Baekhyun looked undisturbed, if anything, he looked like he belonged right in place as he scanned his membership card and hurried Jongdae along. 

“Alright, so I usually like to hit the racks first,” Baekhyun explained as he and Jongdae maneuvered through the gym. “Deadlift a bit, squats, you know, the usual.” 

Jongdae fixed Baekhyun with a stare and deadpanned, “No, Baekhyun, I do not know what ‘the usual’ is.” Baekhyun cringed sheepishly and laid a comforting hand on his arm. 

“Ok, then follow my lead.”

The racks, unfortunately, were all the way at the back of the gym, which meant Jongdae had plenty of take to gawk at the people around them. Baekhyun must have noticed his silent awe because he leaned close and said, “It’s better not to compare yourself to other people. Everyone has to start somewhere.”

“If it was up to me, I wouldn’t even be starting,” Jongdae muttered to Baekhyun’s amusement. “What if they laugh at me?”

“No one is going to laugh at you, the gym is a sacred place of no judgement,” Baekhyun reassured.

“Excuse my skepticism but that sounds like something from a gym ad.” 

“Nah, just a good old-fashioned inspirational quote for you.” 

Jongdae resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Baekhyun’s snicker, refusing to rise to the bait. 

“Don’t be so nervous, we’re just here to enjoy ourselves,” Baekhyun said soothingly, “We’ll be done before you know it.” When Baekhyun paired such a statement with his dazzling smile, Jongdae almost had to agree.

Almost.

Squats, as it turned out, were not nearly as easy as it seemed. Jongdae let out an embarrassing loud grunt of exertion as he hoisted the bar stacked with dual 35 pound weights on his shoulders. 

“Babe, we can lower the weight to make it easier,” Baekhyun worried, his hand on his Jongdae’s back to steady him. 

“Nope, I’m great,” Jongdae blurted out. He gritted his teeth and began to lower himself in position, rising slowly with every exhale. Baekhyun watched him carefully, until Jongdae’s legs almost gave out and Baekhyun helped him rest the weight bar back on the rack.

“Good job,” Baekhyun praised with a kind smile. “Take a quick break while I lift.” Jongdae gratefully took the water bottle Baekhyun offered and sat down heavily on a bench. Baekhyun took off the 35 pound weights and easily stacked a hefty 80 pounds on each side of the bar. 

“You lift that much?” Jongdae asked in slight awe. Baekhyun nodded in lieu of a response, and ducked under the bar to balance the weight on his shoulders. Jongdae watched with slight bated breath as Baekhyun carefully lowered himself up and dowl, letting out slow breaths of exteration. Jongdae always knew his boyfriend was strong but damn, he didn’t know Baekhyun could do that much.

In contrast to Jongdae’s strain, Baekhyun looked at ease with the weight. Once he finished, he looked over at Jongdae and asked, “Want another go?”

“Nope, I’m great, Just keep doing what you’re doing,” Jongdae hurriedly declined.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and said, “You know, we’re here for you too.” 

“Ah well.” Jongdae looked around for an escape and picked up a pair of 10 pound weights. “I’ll sit here and work my triceps. Don’t worry about me.” 

Baekhyun looked unsatisfied, but passed it off with a shrug. As soon as he turned back to the rack, Jongdae openly gawked at the way Baekhyun’s muscles flexed with every movement. His mouth turned dry at the sight of Baekhyun’s biceps tensing as he stacked higher weights on the bar and began to lift up and down. He was so distracted that he forgot his own exercise, and when Baekhyun turned around, feigned a position of nonchalance. 

“You good?”

“Perfect,” Jongdae emphasized with an “Ok” sign. 

He was perfectly happy to stay right where he was. But sadly, Baekhyun finished up with his rack exercises and moved Jongdae along to the next set.

“What now?” Jongdae asked.

“Today is arm day.”

“Arm day?”

Baekhyun squeezed his own arm with a bright smile. “Focusing on our arms, so that means plenty of weight work.” Jongdae stared at Baekhyun’s toned arm with mildly wonder but a light push from Baekhyun had him shaking his head to clear his thoughts. The gym was no place for fantasizing over his boyfriend, Jongdae internally scolded himself. Pull it together. 

But damn, Jongdae was struggling. At every exercise, he could only admire the way Baekhyun handled everything with the same energy and determination. He could tell that Baekhyun was devoted to his exercises, even forgoing teasing Jongdae in favor of carefully curating each machine to fit his weight limit. But Jongdae wasn’t complaining, if anything, it gave him more chances to shamelessly ogle at his boyfriend’s muscles.

Maybe the gym wasn’t entirely that bad. 

Baekhyun dropped his weights on the floor with a loud clang, wiping away the sheen of sweat on his forehead with a towel and leaning back on his bench. “Alright, I’m done. Want to head to that cafe now?”

“No thanks.”

Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion at a smiling Jongdae. “But I thought you wanted-”

“Plans change,” Jongdae interrupted, pulling Baekhyun up and out of the gym eagerly. “Let’s go home instead.”

“Home? Why?”

“Because I think there’s some exercises that I think you should show me at home.” At Jongdae’s wink, Baekhyun blinked in surprise. Jongdae squeezed Baekhyun’s arm once, teasingly tracing the outline of his biceps. “Maybe you should become my personal trainer.” 

“You are shameless sometimes,” Baekhyun chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jongdae’s waist. “I didn’t know seeing me work out turned you on.”

“Anyone with eyes would get turned on by you,” Jongdae retorted, “Now hurry up, I had to endure two hours of you flexing in front of me and I refuse to endure any longer.” 

“So I take it you want to come back?”

“No, absolutely not.” 

_ Fin _


End file.
